Harry Potter-The Truth
by Mike the Mad Monk
Summary: Takes place after the debacle in the DOM. Sirius passed on and Harry finds out about the Prophecy, but thanks to a certain beautiful Slytherin, he finds out that Dumbledore lied to him. He finds out about his true self, soul bond and true friends and family. Harry/Daphne, Neville/tbc. MW/RW/GMW/AD bashing. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO JKR!
1. Chapter 1-Potter has Cracked!

Death has a capacity to shatter the strongest of humans. Even the toughest nuts must crack eventually. Harry felt that the hard way. He had lost his parents at a young age and he had just lost his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry was there in the Department of Mysteries when Bellatrix Lestrange fired the fatal curse that sent Sirius to his death through the Veil. Harry chased after the deranged woman and ended up face to face with his mortal enemy- Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore had come to stop Riddle and fight him himself. Voldemort vanished when the minister of Magic, Corneilius Fudge, and a bunch of Aurors came and saw that Harry Potter, the boy they slandered, had indeed been telling the truth of Voldemort's return.

Harry of course was upset and angered at himself for being led into a trap, along with five of his friends. When in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore showed Harry the prophecy, made by Professor Trelawney.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_ (_- Order of the Phoenix, chapter 37: The Lost Prophecy)_

When Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed up to Gryffindor tower, he paused as he heard two familiar voices speaking harshly.

"That potion, Ginny, you got it ready?" said a voice.

"Yep, and soon Potter will be mine and he will die and make me the richest witch in the wizarding world! Mum told me, Ron!" said the other.

Harry could not believe what he heard. The voices were raised again.

"The Amortentia is sorted and that Potter prat will be wiped-poof! Oh Ronald and Ginervra, Mummy Molly is proud of her babies. Ginny will marry him and we'll be rich, thanks to his monetary donitions. Thank Albus!"

Harry had heard enough and ran off, feeling sick and angry. His best friend had betrayed him! Ron Weasley had fabricated his friendship, as had Ginny. So much for saving her from Voldemort three years ago! And as for Molly, well,...Harry could not believe it. He ended up in a corridor and fell in great turmoil. He clutched his head and his heart. He was in great pain and his heart was broken. He had had enough of his life. He thought of his parents, his godfather, Sirius and cried out:

"SIRIUS! MUM!DAD! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU! EVEN TO DEATH...PLEASE...HELP ME!" He fell clutching his heart and he rescinded into a mass of a wreck. He had finally cracked. He was so distraught that he did not notice a hooded figure step near him. It was a girl in the same year as him. She stood there saddened by the wretched sight of Harry tormented by his life. She knelt next to him and whispered:

"Harry, can you hear me?" No reply. She decided enough was enough and waved her wand and said: "Libera" (to free) over Harry. He instantly calmed and was still, but unconscious.

"Oh, Harry" said the girl, "What have they done to you?" Tears started flowing as she cradled Harry in her arms. "It'll be ok, no-one can harm you now, Lord Potter". Just then, two figures appered beside her. It was Neville and Hermione, who was most upset at the sight of her 'brother'.

"Thank God, you two! It's Harry, he's cracked! Let's get him to McGonagle!" said the girl.


	2. Chapter 2-Finding Potter

**Finding of Potter**

In the House of Snakes, two girls were sat, one was exceptionally worried.

"I'm telling you, Trace, he is not alright, I can sense something is wrong with him, he is in trouble" said one of the girls. "Sod House rivalries, I need to see him".

"I know, Daph, but there is little we can do" said the girl called Trace. These two girls had been best friends since they were babies. Daphne Greengrass had piercing sapphire coloured eyes and long blonde hair that glistened in the light. She was known as the "Ice Queen of Slytherin" due to her persona, but to her close friends she was just Daphne. Tracey Davis was a beautiful girl in her own right. She had dark reddish brown hair and emerald eyes. Both girls where horrified when they saw a certain Gryffindor enter Hogwarts the first time.

After a few minutes, Daphne had enough and rushed off to find the person they were talking about. Tracey was also worried.

"Something tells me that the boat is going to hit the rocks at the bottom of the waterfall..." she thought as she saw her best friend go off.

Coming out of the dungeons, Daphne moved to head in the direction of Gryffindor tower. She raised the hood on her cloak and tiptoed rapidly towards the tower. As she was moving, her head and heart were filled with sounds of torment and pain emitting from a male voice.

"SIRIUS! MUM!DAD! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU! EVEN TO DEATH...PLEASE...HELP ME!" Daphne saw the figure fall, clutching his heart and rescinding into a mass of a wreck. She ran to him and stood there saddened by the wretched sight of Harry tormented by his life. She knelt next to him and whispered:

"Harry, can you hear me?" No reply. She decided enough was enough and waved her wand and said: "Libera" (to free) over Harry. He instantly calmed and was still, but unconscious.

"Oh, Harry" cried Daphne, "What have they done to you?" Tears started flowing as she cradled Harry in her arms. "It'll be ok, no-one can harm you now, Lord Potter". Just then, two figures appeared beside her. It was Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, who was most upset at the sight of her 'brother'.

"Praise Merlin" thought Daphne and looking at the two Gryffindors, she said:

"Thank God, you two! It's Harry, he's cracked! Let's get him to McGonagall!"


	3. Chapter 3-Harry must be told!

**Harry must be told!**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, was sat in her office, just arrived back from St Mungo's hospital after being attacked by Delores Umbridge and her cohort. She was somewhat trouble, but couldn't put her finger on what was happening. She sat there staring at a photograph of a young lady with red flowing hair and emerald green eyes.

"Lily, something tells me that your Harry is in trouble…" said the professor to the image of the lady who was Minerva's favourite student. She was mediating on the image when a bang was heard on her door.

"What in the name of Godric is going on?" she yelled, but her face fell when she saw her precious cub levitate in with three students. "Oh my...Longbottom, put him on here" she said as she transfigured a desk into a bed. She notice Hermione and another girl come in, both looking concerned.

"Professor, Harry's cracked. I think events have finally taken their toll on him" said Hermione, holding Harry's hand. She was holding onto it as is she was worried he was going to leave her. She was now crying freely. "My poor Harry" she wept. Neville was too busy trying to comfort the girl that had followed them. Minerva took her wand and placed on Harry's temple and a silver substance came out. She placed it in a vial and poured it into a stone pensive. She peered in and saw the events of the night and was horrified.

"Harry must be told for goodness sake!" she thundered. "Albus has gone too far!" She walked over to where harry lay. She took one look at him and gasped. She placed her hand on Harry's forehead and said "Ennervate". No reaction. "Mr Potter" she said gently.

"Harry, mate, snap out of it. Come back to us, man" said Neville, worriedly.

"Harry" whimpered Hermione. "Brother, please wake up, I need you!"

"Harry, my heart" said the other girl. "Please, you deserve better, let us help you. Come back to us". With that, Harry opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily, whilst everyone else cried out "HARRY!" He was shaking, eyes widened in panic, only to find he was sat on a bed with his best friend holding his hand. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug and he openly cried in her embrace. Hermione was relieved to say the least.

"Harry, are you alright?" she sobbed, but she panicked when she heard harry choke.

"Oh, Mione" he stammered. "I have to k-k-k-kill him. I have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. He killed my parents because of me and now, I, I..." and it all became too much for him as he sobbed. Every heart in the room broke. "And on top of that..." he began.

"You've been betrayed, Mr Potter" sniffed Professor McGonagall, looking sadly at Harry. Harry looked at her. "I know what Mr and Miss Weasley did to you and what they are planning. Percival and Sirius tried to warn me."

"Yeah, Harry, but that not all, Dumbledore isn't as light as we thought. He has used you" said Neville. Harry gulped and looked worried. He looked at the strange girl in the room, but he felt that he recognised her. He stood and kept looking at her, racking his brain as to where he knew her from.

"You were there when I fell, you came when no-one else would." He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you. But who are you?" The girl walked out of her spot and smiled.

"I am not surprised you don't recognised me, Harry. Memory charms and time can do that. I am Daphne, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass" she said gently as her sapphire eyes met Harry's emerald eyes. Harry then had a flashback.

_He was playing with a blonde haired girl with beautiful sapphire eyes and a dazzling smile, even at a young age. They were laughing and running about, when the girl came face to face with a snake. She screamed in fright, until Harry banished the snake. "Don't wowwy, Daffy, I'll save you" he said gently. The girl kissed his cheek as a gold light emitted from them both._

When the flashback ended his eyes widened and glistened in recognition and he held out his hand to her. "My Daffy?" he whispered. Daphne nodded and gave a watery smile. "That's right, my Harry". Her eyes twinkled at him.

Just then, Peeves came floating through the wall and peered at Harry. "Harry, two spirits are here to see you, my son" and with that two figures appeared. A man and a woman. Minerva recognised them.

"Harry, my sweetheart!" said the female spirit. Harry fell to his knees. He knew who it was.

"Mum!" he gasped. "Yes, dearest, it's me" she smiled at him as the male spirit move forward. He grinned at the young man.

"Hi Prongslett! Good to see you!" he said. All Harry could do was moving his mouth.

"Uncle James, Aunt Lily!" smiled Neville. The figures smiled at him. "Neville, godson of ours, my how you've grown!" remarked Lily.

"G-g-godson?!" wheezed Harry. "you mean to say…"

"That Alice and frank Longbottom are two of your Godparents, Harry" said James.

"There's more isn't there?" groaned Harry.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4-More to tell

**More to tell**

"There's more, isn't there?" groaned Harry. He had a feeling it was going to get sticky. "What in the name of the Marauders is going on?"

"Less of the Blasphemy, son!" said James, trying hopelessly to hide a smirk.

"Oh, Uncle James, really!" snorted Hermione, at which Harry jerked his head. His eyes widened and his mouth moved inaudibly. James suddenly looked at her, too.

"Un-un-uncle?" the Boy-who-lived stammered. James put his hand to his mouth and had a look of realisation. Lily looked at Hermione and smiled. Harry then cried silently. "That means that Hermione…" he began, until McGonagall interrupted.

"Miss Potter-Black is indeed your paternal cousin, Harry" she said sadly.

"Cousin?" Harry howled. "Why has no-one told me this before? Why did no-one see that I knew her since childhood?" He stopped when Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, my true name is indeed Lady Hermione Jean Lily Potter-Black, God-daughter and niece of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Fiona Potter, Daughter of Lady Heather Dorea Potter-Black and Lord Sirius Orion Black, and therefore your cousin" she said. Harry fell to his knees in shock.

"My true best friend is actually my c-c-cousin?" he stammered. "When did you find out?"

"When he died, a letter came to me. In it, he described how he was married to James Potter's sister, Heather, and how he loved her. He told of how she and Lily fell pregnant around the same time as each other. Apparently, a boy was born a few hours before me. I was kidnapped at birth and taken to the Granger's home and raised at home. My real mom died after a few days and Sirius…well, you know' she said. "Dumbledore had hidden the truth from me, too". At this, Harry roared in anguish and anger.

"WHY?! WHY LIE TO US?! WHY KEEP US SEPARATED?!" he screamed, his eyes flaring a deeper shade of emerald and his magic pulsing through his body, making it glow. Neville looked horrified; James and McGonagall were flabbergasted, whilst Lily, Hermione and Daphne screamed in terror. Harry finished his rant and sobbed. "Sirius...Sirius...my Uncle..." and with this, he convulsed and from his heart appeared a phoenix, a stag and a lion, all gold. He was shaking and breathing heavily.

"HARRY!" screamed Daphne hysterically. "What's happening to you?" Harry floated into the air and his aura turned from a murky green to a glorious Gold.

"Mr Potter's powers are free from their bonds" gasped McGonagall. "Merlin's Beard!" she exclaimed, as did Neville and Hermione.

"Albus has betrayed us, the manipulating little..." begin James, only to be smacked around the head by his wife who was glaring at him. "Ow, Lily, what was that for? Harry needs to be told who he is!"

"But I know who I am- Harry James Potter-aren't I?" said Harry sheepishly. Lily looked angry. "What did I say, Mum? What did I do now?" Lily quickly looked placatingly at her son.

"Oh no, no, no, son, it's just the stupid old git has lied and kept the truth from you" said Lily hastily. "You are not just Harry James Potter, sweetie".

"You are Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell, via your mum and I and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, via Sirius. These houses and some others" said James, puffing his chest out.

"I'm a Lord?" gasped Harry. Everyone nodded.

"You should have been told this by the Dursley's or Dumbledore, Prongslett" said his Father.

"But they didn't like Harry, James. They were less than agreeable towards him" said McGonagall. Harry grew red.

"Huh! That is the Understatement of the Century! They locked me in a cupboard for years, malnourished me, beat me up and they forbade me from having friends and they attacked me for getting better grades than Dudley?" said Harry. McGonagall gasped. Lily shook her head.

"Hermione was my first friend, save my owl, Hedwig and...the Weasley Traitor" said Harry mournfully. Hermione looked at him and walked towards him. He looked at her and whispered: "My dear friend, my sister, my cousin". He held out his arms and Hermione sank into his embrace, crying freely.

"Harry, I'm here, with you, my true family" and they stood, hugging and crying with each other. Lily, for what it was worth, wanted to hold her son. Neville looked grave. Daphne then stepped forwards. Harry tensed up, but Hermione soothed her cousin. "It's OK, Harry, she's for you, not against you". And with this, Harry moved inch by inch towards Daphne.

"Daphne?" He whispered gently. He felt a pull towards her. He heart beat sped up and he reached a hand towards her. His eyes connected with hers and soon their hands connected.

"Harry, ssh, it's OK" she soothed, smiling at him. Both then embraced, still gazing into each other's eyes. Then something amazing happened. Harry bent his head towards Daphne and kissed her, which she gave into. Suddenly, a golden light appeared around the pair of them. When they came up for air, they looked at each other and grinned a goofy grin. Hermione and Neville smiled and McGonagall cried unabashedly. James and Lily cheered.

"Oh, this is brilliant, the soul bond has been reignited! At long last!" laughed Lily, clapping her hands. James just grinned. "That's my boy! Just like Uncle Sirius, a true Marauder!" he said, chuckling. Harry blushed, making Daphne and Lily giggle.

Just then, Neville turned to Professor McGonagall and said: "Professor, please summon Remus Lupin, Lord Greengrass and Madam Bones, please". The Professor obliged and within a few minutes, a figure came through the floo, a figure whom Daphne knew all too well.

"Daddy!" she cried in joy, running to Lord Greengrass, flinging her arms around him. He laughed deeply and hugged his daughter in greeting. "Hello Princess, good to see you!" he said, chuckling. He was interrupted when he heard a voice familiar to him.

"What-ho, Rupert old boy!" He turned and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "James, my dear fellow! And of course, dearest Lily! Good to see you both!" he boomed joyfully, but his expression softened when he saw Harry. "Lord Harry, my dear boy!" he said bowing. "I'm Lord Rupert Greengrass, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass". Harry offered his hand but Rupert swept him into a paternal hug. "No, no, my dear fellow! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Let Uncle Rupert embrace the young man before him!"

Lily was laughing her head off. "Rupert!" she mock chided. "Let him breathe a little!" Harry was finding it difficult to breathe, asking Rupert to release him. He chuckled nervously and apologised profusely to Harry as he tried to get his breath back. Daphne slammed a hand to her face, muttering profanities, McGonagall smiled and Hermione, Neville and James were trying not to laugh with great difficulty.

Just then, three more figures entered the room. Madame Amelia Bones came with Percy Weasley, followed very shortly by Remus Lupin, looking deeply troubled. His face lit up a little when he saw Harry. Harry ran to him and greeted each him as a son his father.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" cried Remus. He was interrupted by the two ghosts in the room. He jumped and his eyes widened. "Lily? James? It-it can't be..."

"Hi Moony, old buddy!" grinned James. Lily just smiled affectionately at her old friend. Madame Bones was looking tearful at the Potters. Percy looked remorseful. Then Lily's smile turned into a grimace when she saw another figure come through the flue.

It was Severus Snape, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. He was horrified by what he saw and quite rightly, too. "Lily?" he stammered but was stopped when she glared at him.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" yelled Lily. "You foul creature! How dare you palm off your hatred of James on my son! How dare you abuse him, as if he hadn't had enough of that at my so-called sister's hands! How dare you rape his mind for Dumbledore, you cretin, you little viper!" At the end of Lily's rant, Snape was shaking. Amelia's face turned white.

"Abuse? What abuse? Who has been abusing my Godson?" She stammered. Harry turned to her. "Godson?" he gasped. "Put it this way, Harry, Sirius was just one of your Godparents" said Neville. Amelia looked at Harry. "What have they done to you?" she said worriedly.

Harry, at his parents urging, put his wand to his head and recited a spell. "Revelare mihi est memoriae." (Reveal my true memories) and he projected his memories of all that he had suffered courtesy of the Dursley's, Voldemort, Ginny and Ron and Dumbledore. At the end of the ordeal, Harry was shaking. Minerva and Amelia were white and crying. Remus and Neville stood there as is they would crack up any moment. Hermione just stood with tears pouring down her face. Percy and Snape stood there horrified and Daphne was openly weeping and holding onto her father, who looked as if he was going to be sick.

"What have they done to you?" said James in a state of shock. Lily looked murderous. "My baby...My poor baby...Dumbledore and the Dursley's will pay for this" she growled. Rupert could just opened and shut his mouth. Amelia just stammered incoherently. Then Minerva shocked everyone by running to Harry and sweeping him up into a hug.

"Harry, I'm so, so sorry" she wept. "I told Albus putting you with those beasts was a bad idea, but the manipulative little crackpot of an idiot didn't listen". Harry just stood there. Snape then fell to the floor and roared in anguish.

"What have I done? What have I done? Lily forgive me, please!?" he wept wildly.

"It is not for me to forgive, Sev" said Lily sadly. "It is for my son to do so". The Potions Master turned to Lily's son and looked at him in a state of wild alarm.

"My Lord Potter" he stammered. "The Headmaster didn't tell me of his plan. Please, forgive me!" Anyone could see how genuinely repentant he was. Harry knelt down and looked him straight in the eye. He then stood and spoke with such a power that the whole castle could feel.

"With all my heart, I, the master of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Black, do so absolve and forgive Severus Tobias Snape". A green light surrounded the Potions master, who was grateful to his forgiver.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione who ran to his arms, crying, followed by Neville, looking grave. "Why? Why must it happen to you, Harry?" choked Hermione. "I endure Voldemort because he is a megalomaniac, I endure the Dursley's because they are of my blood and blood wards protect them" replied Harry sadly. Neville turned puce with anger, as Daphne and Hermione wailed and Percy and the other adults took varying stages of distress.

"Harry, the Dursley's are not your family and there are no such things as 'Blood Wards', despite what the twit has told you" said Amelia. "You, my godson, should never have been put there". Harry's jaw dropped and Remus looked feral.

"You mean to say that the abuse of the son of my dear friends was avoidable?!" he yelled. Amelia nodded sadly. "Harry…Prongslett…"he replied mournfully. It soon all became too much for Daphne who ran to Harry flinging her arms around him.

"Oh, Harry, why you? Why does it happen to you?" she sobbed, as Harry held onto to her. He was shaking his head when he recited the words of the prophecy the Headmaster revealed to him. All went white and Daphne just froze.

"No! No! I've just found you, I can't lose you again so soon, Harry!" she whispered in shock. "You may be the alleged 'Chosen One' but you're my chosen one, I don't want you to die". Harry held her and looked her in the eyes.

"Daffy, I swear to you, I have no intention of losing you, nor do I have any wish of dying anytime soon, and I swear I will get Riddle in the end" said Harry with determination. Amelia put her hand on Harry's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"My dear Godson, we have much to discuss. I propose that we, as a group, meet at King's Cross tomorrow and meet with Gringott's. I'll message the Chief Goblin with details. Now is the time to find out about you and your family, a time to renew relationships that have been put on hold" she said seriously, before she hugged Harry. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you, sweetie". Harry nodded.

"Nonsense, as you say, now is the time to renew relationships that have been put on hold, be it friendships, soul mate or god parents….Aunt Amy" he said, with a small smile, making James smile and Lily cry. Amelia looked shocked.

"You remember?" she choked. Harry nodded, making the Head of DMLE smile. "My dear boy" she said before straightening up. She turned to Percy. "Come, Weasley, we will inform the Minister of our findings". Percy sadly nodded before patting Harry's back, profusely apologising. Remus left after bidding farewell to his old friends and Harry. Rupert bade farewell to his daughter before turning to Harry.

"See you tomorrow, my dear fellow. We have a long journey ahead of us" he said warmly, clapping Harry's back and shaking his hand. Then he flooed out. Neville and Hermione went to Gryffindor Common room, leaving Harry and Daphne alone together. They gazed lovingly at each other before either of the moved.

"Daphne" said Harry. "Can you find it in you to love me for me. Not 'The-boy-who-lived' or 'Gryffindor-golden-boy', but as 'Harry', the guy?" Daphne tiptoed up and placed a chaste kiss on his scar. "I already do, my love, I always have" she whispered. Harry kissed her cheek and they reluctantly parted ways as she went to the Slytherin Common room. Harry stood there dazed and goofily smiling, when he heard a chuckle.

"Ah, Harry" said Professor McGonagall. "You never known amorous love, have you?" Harry smiled nervously.

"If truth be told, Ma'am" said Harry. "I've not been experienced in the realms of love or relationships". James snickered, that is until Lily whacked him.

"Well, young Harry, it is a time to rectify that and learn" said the wise lady, gently. "Prongslett" added James. "When you get to the bank, find our portrait". "Then we can be with you" added Lily, smiling. Harry grinned and moved off to Gryffindor Tower.

Back at the common room entrance, Harry was about to give the password when the Fat Lady curtsied at him. "My Lord Potter" she said reverently. Harry bowed simply and said "My lady, please grant me entrance to his tower". She let him in when he was met by two figures-Neville and Hermione. Harry walked up to Hermione and knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"We'll get through this, Mione, I swear it!" he said determined. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I know, cousin, we always do" she sobbed. "It just takes a bit of getting used to". Neville came up to Harry.

"Harry, if there is anything I can do..." he began, but was interrupted.

"You are here, my brother, and that's what matters" said Harry clapping Neville on the back. All three then went to their dormitories, pondering the next few days.


End file.
